bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters who inhabit Bo-bobo
This is a list of the characters of the manga/anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who live inside Bo-bobo. Background Recurring Inhabitants Small Father (小オヤジ, Shō Oyaji) a.k.a. (鼻の中のおやじ, Hana no naka no oyaji) The Father in the Nose: A small man living inside of Bo-bobo's nose. He lives with his wife, and his main job is closing up Bo-bobo's nostrils at some point of the day. He also closes Bo-bobo nostrils during any underwater situations. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors, he runs the shops that are located throughout the game, where you can by items and cards. *'Anime Appearances': 1, 5, 10, 14, 54 *'Manga Appearances': 1, 10, 19, 129 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Hiro-chan's Mother (ヒロちゃんの母, Hiro-chan no Haha), also known as Small Housewife (小主婦, Shō Shufu), and (鼻の中の主婦, Hana no naka no shufu) The Housewife in the Nose in the anime: A small woman who lives inside of Bo-bobo's nose. She is married to the old man, and has a tendency to use Bo-bobo's nosehairs as a clothesline. *'Anime Appearances': 1, 10 *'Manga Appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Boogers (鼻くそ; Hanakuso) also known as Booger Corps (ハナクソ隊員, Hanakuso taiin) in the anime, and the Booger Brigade in the English dub: A group of small round, gray boogers living inside of Bo-bobo's nose. They act as both inhabitants and occasional foot soldiers. Not much is known about them, but they apparently worship King Nosehair. *'Anime Appearances': 1, 4, 21, 29, 41 *'Manga Appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Booger Captain (鼻くそ隊長; Hanakuso Taicho) a.k.a. (ハナクソリーダー, Hanakuso Rīdā) Booger Leader/'Captain Booger': The leader of Bo-bobo's booger squad. After Bo-bobo attaches his Nosehair Snake inside Hagen's nostril, the booger captain attempts to zip line over to him, using Bo-bobo's nosehair, and lead the rest of the squad inside. However, he is easily flicked off, much to the squad and Bo-bobo's horror. *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Risuo and Risumi Risuo (リス夫) and Risumi (リス美) known as Bill and Sally respectively in the English dub, are two love-troubled squirrels that live inside of Bo-bobo's afro. Their names are puns on Risu (リス, the Japanese word for "squirrel"). Almost every time they appear, they are doomed to almost break-up and then get back together. Three months later, Risumi left Risuo for another squirrel named Risujirou, who lives inside Gunkan's ducktail. In Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, the two can be seen inside Bo-bobo's afro while Bo-bobo uses "True Theory Fist of Nosehair" to defeat Strawberry Pudding. Apparently the two are still together and are seen with a baby squirrel during Strawberry Pudding's defeat. *'Anime Appearances': 1-2, 7 (Risuo), 10, 17, 33 *'Manga Appearances': 1, 4 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Throat-chan Bo (のどちゃんボ): *'Anime Appearances': 1, 5 *'Manga Appearances': 1, 10 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Booger Chief (ハナクソ長, Hanakuso-chō): *'Anime Appearances': 4 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': King Nosehair Main Article: King Nosehair Bo-bobo Pilot (ボーボボ操縦士, Bo-bobo Sōjū-shi), also known as Pilot (パイロット, Pairotto) in the anime: A small pilot who drives Bo-bobo like a giant robot. However, he is young and inexperienced, and must occasionally read a manual on how to pilot Bo-bobo. *'Anime Appearances': 2, 8, 20 *'Manga Appearances': 4 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Chief (長官, Chōkan), also known as the General Inside the Head (頭の上の将軍, Atama no ue no Shōgun) in the anime: A high ranking officer, presumably residing somewhere within Bo-bobo. He is the boss of the pilot. It is revealed that he has no knowledge of Babylon Shinken when the pilot asks him for information. *'Anime Appearances': 2, 8 *'Manga Appearances': 4 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Other Inhabitants Takashi's Father (タカシの親父, Takashi no Oyaji): A middle-aged duck with male pattern baldness and glasses. He is married to a pair of panties named Kaori, and is the father of the half-duck, half-underwear hair hunter, Takashi. He pops out of Bo-bobo's afro only once in order to explain his son's origins. *'Anime Appearances': 3 *'Manga Appearances': 2 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': The Squash Rock Band (スカッシュ, Sukasshu): A small boy-band that once performed a concert inside of Bo-bobo's afro. The lead vocalist of their band is Kazutaka (カズタカ). In their only appearance, they gave their final concert. Bo-bobo himself was their producer. Kazutaka appears again during the battle with Torpedo Girl. He ultimately blows their cover when they try to keep quiet so they wouldn't get attacked. *'Anime Appearances': 3, 34 (Kazutaka) *'Manga Appearances': Chapter 3 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Hotshot Producer (敏腕プロデューサー, Binwan Purode~yūsā): A producer who is a miniature version of Bo-bobo in a white suit. While Squash play their final song, he walks down Bo-bobo's fro to look for a new act, while heading to a nearby convenience store. *'Anime Appearances': 3 *'Manga Appearances': 3 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Richard Epcar The Dog Party (ポチ) and (ポチの秘書): A small political party consisting of three dogs with their own opinion on how Japan should be run. However, they are a small party, and aren't very successful with voters as their running candidate, Pochi gets zero votes. *'Anime appearances': 2 *'Manga appearances': 3 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Driving School Instructor & Trainee (教習所教官と教習生, Kyōshūjo Kyōkan to Kyōshū-sei): *'Manga Appearances': 5 Bo-bobo Burger (ボボボバーガー店員): A burger restaurant inside Bo-bobo's head, consisting of two female workers. After Don Patch is exhausted from all the running inside of H-Block, Bo-bobo opens a burger restaurant inside his afro, so he can buy a coke. After waiting for his order, one of the workers brings him his drink, only to accidentally trip and spill it. *'Manga Appearances': 5 Third-Year Class-A Students (３年A組卒業生, 3-Nen A-gumi Sotsugyōsei): *'Anime Appearances': 2 *'Manga Appearances': 6 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Edo Police (岡っ引き, Okappiki): *'Anime Appearances': 7 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Demon Toothpaste Set (妖怪ハミガキセット, Yōkai Hamigaki Setto): *'Anime Appearances': 7 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Triangle Jr. (三・角の助, San-kaku no suke): An odd man with a triangular face, who pops out of Bo-bobo's afro during the fight against Softon, only to be harmed by Softon's Babylon Fist. *'Anime Appearances': 8 *'Manga Appearances': 15 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Giraffes (キリン, Kirin): *'Anime Appearances': 9, 73 *'Manga Appearances': 15 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Demon Instructor and Prisoners (鬼教官と囚人, Oni Kyōkan to Shūjin), also known as Friendship Appearance (友情出演, Yūjō Shutsuen) in the anime: *'Anime Appearances': 10 *'Manga Appearances': 18 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Earth Defense Force Captain (地球防衛隊本部隊長, Chikyū bōei-tai honbu taichō): *'Anime Appearances': 10 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Pencil Family (鉛筆一家, Enpitsu ikka): A family of pencils and an eraser dog that used to live inside a sentient pencil case, but moved into Bo-bobo's more spacious afro. *'Anime Appearances': 12 *'Manga Appearances': Chapter 22 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Gotoh (後藤, Gotō): * Episode Appearances: 14 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Tatsuji Kaneda (金田たつじ, Kaneda Tatsuji): The captain of the Sakurayama Defense Club. *'Anime Appearances': 14 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Sakurayama Defense Club (桜山デフェンス部, Sakurayama Defensu-bu), also known as Kanagawa Prefecture's Sakurayama Vocational School Senior Defense Club (神奈川県立桜山商業高校三年デフェンス, Kanagawa Kenritsu Sakurayama Shōgyō Kōkō San-nen Defensu-bu Shushō), or the S・D・C for short: *'Anime Appearances': 14 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Yuriko (ゆり子, Yuriko): American (アメリカ人, Amerikahito): * Episode Appearances: 18 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Indian (インド人, Indohito): * Episode Appearances: 19 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ancient Roman (太古のロマン, Taiko no roman): * Episode Appearances: 21 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Ugly Cat (ブサイクなネコ, Busaikuna Neko): * Episode Appearances: 28 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Yasuko (やす子, Yasuko)/'Midge': A tiny manicurist who helps to defeat Galubel the Fresh-Blooded. *'Attack': **'Beautiful Nail Life' (ビューティフルネイルライフ)/Glamorous Nail Life-Style: *'Anime Appearances': 38 *'Manga Appearances': Chapter 97 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Law of the Jungle Lion (弱肉強食ライオン, Jakunikukyōshoku Raion): A lion that comes out of Bo-bobo's head and bites Super Rabbit during their battle with Sonic as part of Bo-bobo's attack, "Fist of Survival of the Fittest". *'Anime Appearances': 45 *'Manga Appearances': Bo-bobo Command Center (ボーボボ司令室, Bōbobo Shirei-shitsu): *'Anime Appearances': 59 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Alarm Clock (目覚まし時計, Mezamashidokei): *'Anime Appearances': 63 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Bo-bobo's Limiter (ボーボボのリミッター, Bo-bobo no Rimittā): *'Anime Appearances': 68 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Zita and Bata Zita and Bata (called Kicking and Screaming in the dub) are two small characters who appeared on Bo-bobo's chest after his "Zitabata Beam" attack.Bo-bobo episode 69 The two were then blown away by Tsuru Tsurulina III. *'Anime Appearances': 69 *'Manga Appearances': Chapter 159 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Mr. Alexander (アレキサンダーさん): *'Anime appearances': 76 *'Manga appearances': *'Seiyuu': References Category:Recurring characters